An unexpected turn of events
by Sione
Summary: Erestor hates big noisy crowds and to his irritation he’s ordered by Elrond to attend the big feast held in Imladris. But with a little help from a certain Balrog Slayer, the night might turn out pretty good after all. GlorfindelErestor


_Author's note: __I was actually going to write on my Estel story but dear Glorfindel and Erestor cried out to me and demanded another story. Hmpf, I think they are starting to get spoiled by all the attention. But they had to be satisfied with a rather short story this time, at least it's shorter then the last ones I've written. It's really just a quick silly story but I hope you'll like it._

_I also would like to take the opportunity and thank my new beta reader Helen for helping me with this! This should have a lot less spelling and grammar mistakes than usual. _

----------------------------------------------

Title: An unexpected turn of events

Author: Sione

Pairing: Glorfindel/Erestor

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Notes: English is not my first language but the worst problems should be taken care of by my beta reader Helen.

Summary: Erestor hates big noisy crowds and to his irritation he's ordered by Elrond to attend the big feast held in Imladris. But with a little help from a certain Balrog Slayer, the night might turn out pretty good after all.

------------------------------------------------

"Are you coming to the ball tonight?" Elrond asked.

Erestor didn't even look up from the document he was writing when he answered with an impassive tone. "No, I still have some reports I'd like to finish; I think I'll just stay here."

Elrond sighed inwardly, he was glad to have an ambitious Chief Councillor but this was ridiculous, Erestor definitely needed to have more fun.

"Erestor, you have done most of the preparation for this ball, shouldn't you at least attend it?"

"I don't have time, I really must finish these tonight." Erestor gestured towards a pile of papers, still writing vigorously.

"You work too hard," Elrond said sternly and crossed his arms. "Loosen up and have some fun tonight."

"My lord, I really don't have-"

"That's an order. And please stop calling me that in private."

Finally Erestor looked up from his paper and blinked a couple of times, stunned.

"You're ordering me to go?" He asked disbelievingly.

"If that's what it takes to make you go to the ball, then yes I am."

Elrond couldn't help but to smile when his usually collected Chief Councillor starred at him with slightly agape mouth.

"Close your mouth Erestor and go prepare yourself for the feast, those reports can wait.

"You're really serious?" A frown was starting to form on the advisor's brow.

"Aye, now go."

After glaring at Elrond for a couple of moments Erestor stiffly got up from his chair with pursed lips.

"As you wish, my lord." He said in a very formal tone and even ended it with a small bow.

Elrond massaged his forehead with his thumb and index finger; he managed just in time to stop a groan from escaping his lips. He was well aware of that he would probably have to endure a couple of days with a not so happy Chief Councillor but it would be worth it. If he was lucky the dark-haired elf would actually enjoy himself. Before Erestor could leave the room Elrond cleared his throat and making him turn around at the door.

"Since it's a celebration, maybe you could wear something a bit more colourful tonight," Elrond hesitantly suggested, hoping that the advisor wasn't planning on coming in one of his black robes.

"Is that's an order, my lord?" Erestor said sharply with his hand still on the doorknob.

Elrond sighed. "No Erestor, it's not an order, just a suggestion. Even if you don't like this, could you please try to enjoy yourself tonight."

The Councillor only nodded before he left the room.

Erestor marched down the halls towards his rooms, he couldn't believe that he had actually been ordered to attend the damn ball. Fine, he would be there but he would not stay any longer then necessary, he thought stubbornly. A big gathering of drunken elves was not his idea of a fun evening. He sharply turned a corner and bumped in to something hard. He took a couple of wobbly steps backwards and blinked dazed a few times before looking up at a golden-haired elf.

"Good evening Glorfindel, I'm sorry I didn't see you," he hastily said and tried to be on his way again, not in the mood for conversation. But his arm was caught and he was pulled back to his original spot again.

"Good evening to you too Erestor, maybe you should wait for the answer before you're off again. What's the rush, some last preparation for the ball?"

"No, everything should be in order," he replied impatiently.

"Then why are you marching the halls like your robe is on fire, and what's with the sore face?"

"It's nothing Glorfindel, Elrond ordered me to go to the ball."

"And that's a bad thing how?" The warrior wondered with an amused expression.

"I don't want to go," Erestor replied grumpily .

"Why not, haven't you done most of the planning?"

"Aye but that doesn't mean I'm interested in going."

"Well, I hope you intend to follow that order because I would be most disappointed if I didn't see you there. Maybe we could share a dance?"

Erestor smiled faintly for the first time. "I don't have much talent for dancing."

"I doubt that, and I will make sure to get that dance. But now I must return to my men, I'll see you tonight."

Erestor only nodded dumbfounded, he better not run into any more people or his whole evening would be planned before he even got to his room.

-----------------------------------------

When Erestor later entered the Hall of Fire he was dressed in a dark blue robe and his hair flowed freely along his back. Earlier that evening he had laid out a well-worn black robe beside the deep blue one he was now wearing on his bed. He had looked at them undecided for quite some time before finally choosing the blue one. He decided that he might as well humour Elrond and wear something 'colourful' as he had expressed it. Besides, the blue robe had been a present from Celebrian the last midwinter celebration and he really felt he should wear it more often so she wouldn't think him ungrateful for the lovely present. It truly was a marvellous robe he just wasn't used to something quite so colourful.

Elves from both Mirkwood and Lothlorien had been visiting Imladris for about a week now and would attend this great ball. Erestor had been planning it for months and it was going to be one of the bigger feasts in a long time. That however didn't mean that he wanted to attend it, he hated big noisy crowds and this evening every elf in Imladris would gather in the Hall of Fire. He couldn't think of a worse scenario.

He took a deep breath and quickly made his way through the crowd to Elrond so he could see for himself that he actually followed his order and was there. The elven lord smiled irritatingly smugly when he saw Erestor approaching.

"Oh don't glare at me like that Erestor. It won't hurt you to have some fun tonight, the reports will not run away. I see you skipped the black clothes after all, that's a wonderful robe."

"Thank you my lord." Elrond raised an eyebrow. "I mean Elrond, it was a gift from your wife. Where is she by the way?"

"She's putting the twins to bed, she will join us soon."

"I see."

"I have some things I must deal with now but please try to enjoy yourself tonight."

"I will try," he said but knew full well he wouldn't try very hard. He was already longing to go back to his chamber but he would be obliged to stay at least a couple of hour.

When the representatives from the different realms arrived he courteously greeted everyone like a good host and even managed a weak smile. But when that was accomplished he gave the other elves little attention as he walked through the Hall, closely inspecting that everything was in order. A couple of times he caught a glimpse of Glorfindel in the crowd and unconsciously he smiled at the sight.

When Elrond spotted him once again some time later, he was busy counting the wine bottles.

"Erestor! Didn't I say that you should enjoy yourself not inspect the food and drinks, I'm sure it's all taken well care of."

"I was just checking, Elrond," he said innocently.

The elven lord just glared at him, he shoved a wine glass into his hand and pushed him against a group of elves that was listening on a visiting minstrel from Lothlorien. He pressed the stunned Erestor down in a chair.

"At least try to relax if nothing else." And with that he was gone again, leaving a dumfounded Chief Councillor.

Well since he was already sitting there, Erestor thought he might as well enjoy the minstrel whom he never had the pleasure to listening to before. He took a sip of his wine and with some effort managed to relax.

The minstrel stopped his performance some time later and with a bow went to join his colleagues. It was time for them to prepare for the big dance. Erestor could practically see the eagerness beaming from the many elves that had been looking forward to this part of the evening. Erestor had done so too but for a totally different reason than dancing, he was positive that when the dance had started he could sneak back to his rooms. But first he really needed some air, the room was hot and he had already opened the top buttons on his warm robe.

When the first couples started to whirl on the dance floor he cautiously made his ways to the doors leading out to the garden, doing his best not to bump into anyone. He took a deep breath when he finally reached his destination and felt greatly refreshed when the cool evening air reached his lungs. The silence was wonderful after the loud evening in the Hall and he walked towards one of his favourite trees in the gardens: a big old oak which been standing there the last few centuries.

When a round of laughter reached his ears he turned around to the house again. He sighed when a group of Mirkwood warriors entered the garden. So much for some quiet time alone, he thought. Judging by the rather loud voices they had all drunk a bit too much wine. One of the elves seemed to have spotted him for he was leaving his companions and making his way over to where he was standing.

"Good evening, Chief Councillor," the flushed elf with fire red hair said and made a wobbly bow before him. Erestor noted with disgust a rather large stain of wine on his green tunic which the warrior seemed totally oblivious to.

"Good evening," he replied shortly and hoped that the warrior would just go away, he was not interested in small talk with an unknown drunk elf.

"You're looking very pretty tonight."

He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, he supposed anyone looked 'pretty' tonight in this drunken elf's eyes. He would probably not even remember this conversation by tomorrow.

"Thank you," he said stiffly. "If you would excuse me." He tried to walk past the red-haired elf but was pushed back against the trunk of the big oak with a pair of strong hands on his shoulders.

"Maybe you could stay here," the warrior licked his lips. "And we could have a little fun."

Erestor grimaced when the other's warm breath hit his face and the scent of alcohol invaded his nose.

"I don't think so, now if you would be so kind as to unhand me." He didn't want to make a scene so he did his best to try and disentangle himself from the obnoxious elf. But the warrior just ignored him and pushed himself closer, one of his large hands even snaked down to his rest on his behind.

"Let go of me," Erestor growled angrily. He pushed against the elf's chest but for being so drunk he must admit the warrior was surprisingly strong and persistent in his advances. He also seemed totally oblivious to his struggles, he just leaned in closer and nuzzled Erestor's neck.

"You smell nice," he slurred into his ear and the hand on the advisor's behind suddenly squeezed it hard.

He gasped and the drunken elf took the opportunity to force a tongue into his mouth. Erestor couldn't believe this unknown elf was actually forcing his tongue down his throat. He tried to protest but it only came out as a muffled inarticulate sound. One of his hands was trapped between their close bodies but with the other he started to furiously beat at the warrior's shoulder to get him to back off. The elf grunted disapprovingly and caught his wrist in a strong grip and pressed it against the tree trunk over his head. Erestor started to feel a little alarmed and was just about to try and knee the unrelenting elf in the crotch when to his relief the heavy weight was abruptly torn away from him.

He was left panting slightly and disgusted wiped his mouth with the back of his hands. He looked up just in time to see his attacker being struck in the face by Glorfindel. The red-haired elf cried out in both surprise and pain, his eyes widened slightly upon seeing Imladris' Captain standing before him and looking furious. That seemed to make some of the alcoholic daze leave him and he backed away a couple of steps with a fearful look at both of them.

"Forgive me," he stuttered with a hand pressed against his swelling cheek.

Glorfindel just grabbed him by the collar and started to drag him away from Erestor.

"Go and sober up you foolish elf. If I see you anywhere near the Chief Councillor again I will make you wish dearly that you never set your foot in Imladris, is that understood?" He hissed and the drunken elf nodded vigorously.

"Good," Glorfindel gave him a push towards the group of Mirkwood elves.

"Take care of your comrade, if I see him again tonight I will do more then just punch him."

Erestor stared at the development of things with a stunned expression. Glorfindel was quite intimidating in his fury. He was still leaning heavily against the tree, slightly out of breath and had an awful lingering taste of alcohol in his mouth. Glorfindel's face was still hard when he approached Erestor again but as he got closer it softened and he actually looked a little worried.

"Are you alright?" He placed his hand on a slender shoulder.

"Aye, I'm fine." He couldn't suppress a blush when Glorfindel looked him over. "Thank you," he added softly. He glanced at the hand that still lay upon his shoulder, the warrior followed his gaze and removed the hand with a sheepish grin.

"You're welcome. I was actually looking for you."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Remember that dance you promised me?"

He frowned. "I can't recall that I promised you anything."

"No maybe not, but I said I would make sure that I got a dance and I think it would only be a fair prize to your rescuer," Glorfindel grinned.

Erestor rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know that I was doing just fine without you."

"Oh really, it didn't look like it."

He snorted and crossed his arms.

"Do you think me unable to defend myself Captain? You actually saved him just in time from receiving a knee in the crotch."

An angry flush was forming on Erestor's cheeks which Glorfindel found absolutely adorable. He smiled and held out his hands in a peace gesture.

"Fine, I'm sorry Erestor I'm sure you're able to defend yourself very well on your own. I just gave you a little helping hand. Now come and dance with me."

"Why do you persist?" He said frowning.

"Because I want to dance with you."

Erestor sighed. "There a lot of other elves that would be more then happy to dance with you, Glorfindel."

"Maybe, but I'm asking you now."

"It's too hot and stuffy in there and I don't like big crowds."

"We can here the music from here," Glorfindel smiled smugly.

"Are you suggesting that we dance out here?" Erestor wondered disbelievingly.

"Why not?" The warrior whispered huskily as he took a step forward and drew him close with a hand on his hip. When Erestor's hand was grasped by a large calloused one, he started to protest but was quickly hushed.

"A dance won't kill you, Erestor."

"No, but-" he started to say but stopped himself, he couldn't really fight that logic. A dance maybe wasn't such a bad idea after all, at least if they stayed out here where no one would see them. His protests seemed to fall on deaf ears anyway so he decided to indulge the warrior and placed his hand on Glorfindel's broad shoulder. The blond elf's smile widened and Erestor yelped when he was drawn even closer, pressed against a firm chest.

The place was silent now except for the low music that carried from the Hall. Neither of them said anything, they merely danced a slow swaying dance and Erestor hesitantly leaned into the embrace. After a while Glorfindel bent down to nuzzle his neck and instead of feeling disgust like with the drunken elf, this time he felt a warm tingling feeling in his body. The warrior's special scent was intoxicating and he discreetly took a deep breath of it.

Since he had gotten this far Glorfindel decided to try his luck a little further. He let go of Erestor's hand and slipped it around his lithe waist and rested both his hands on the dark elf's lower back. Erestor frowned at him and looked rather ridiculous with his hand still raised in the air. Glorfindel decided to give him a hint, so he tilted his head towards his shoulder with a knowing smile. After a moment the message sunk in and Erestor placed the hand on his shoulder.

With both his hands resting on the warrior's shoulders and arms wrapped around his waist it felt more like a hug than a dance to Erestor, but he chose not to complain about the rather enjoyable situation. When he looked up he met Glorfindel's sky blue eyes and felt his heart racing when the golden elf leaned down with slightly parted lips. He licked his lips nervously but didn't pull away. The blond stopped just before their lips touched and waited with a questioning look. Erestor gave him a small nod and with that Glorfindel closed the small space between them and pressed their lips together. The kiss was tentative at first but soon Erestor felt a hand leave his lower back and travelled to cup the back of his head as a tongue pressed against his lips, asking for entrance. After a moment of hesitation he parted his lips and let the questioning tongue enter his mouth. Instead of roughly plundering it like the loathsome red-haired elf had done, Glorfindel took his time as he gently explored every inch of his mouth. Erestor was glad that the warrior had a firm grip on his waist when he felt his own legs turn to jelly. He wrapped his arms around Glorfindel's neck and loved the feeling of skilful hands massaging his scalp. When they eventually broke apart they both were smiling sheepishly.

"Well this was an unexpected turn of events." Erestor finally said, slightly out of breath.

"But not too unpleasant I hope." Glorfindel wiggled an eyebrow.

"No." Erestor smiled and with a grip on the blond tresses leaned in for another kiss. "Not at all." He whispered before their lips met for a second time that night.

The End

----------------------------------------------------------

_I hope you liked it, please review! Now that I got this out of my system I will continue to write on my Estel story that is about halfway done. _


End file.
